User talk:Submit95
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fullbringer page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 22:45, 27 December 2011 Tsukishima Tsukishima is dead. That is the stance of this wiki. If you change it again, you will be blocked.-- I have read the chapter many times. He is clearly dead.-- No, it will remain deceased and unless you stop edit warring immediately, you will be banned when an admin comes on.-- As I already told you, the stance of this wiki is that he is dead. He has a hole in his chest, he bled out, Kugo said he would die. He stopped talking to Moe. He followed the same patterns as Gin. He is dead. This is not changing. Your continued edit warring will only lead to a longer ban.-- You don't decide this. I do. I am the head of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee. I told you the stance of this wiki. You are now turning vandal, which will lead to an infinite ban. Stop now.-- :Stop vandalizing our wiki with childish Edit Wars!! We do not abide by them here and you will only succeed in getting yourself banned and that page protected with the information that the character is deceased still on it, your choice!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Laugh all you want, he won't care and neither will the Wiki, a Admin placed him as deceased so stop your whinging!! The team discussed it and we made a decision as such, if he turns out alive, it's no skin off our noses and we will change it!! Kids play those type of "Oh I told you so" games so take it else where, believe me, we won't care what you do whatever Tsukishima's fate, you will be the one banned, not us, for ceaselessly choosing to vandalize our Wiki when told multiple times to stop!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I have never used offensive language, so thus again, an Admin has made this decision, you were advised of this multiple times, and sign your posts, you're adding to your list of rule breaking around here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC)